


Magical Brews

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Keith (Voltron), M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, SHEITH - Freeform, Writer Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: When Shiro first started going to Magical Brews, it was for the much needed jolt of caffeine mid morning. That excuse was quickly replaced by his fascination with the barista who worked opening shifts. The man’s chestnut brown hair was pulled back in a short horsetail at the nape of his neck, but little tufts would often escape the elastic’s grip to frame a face that made Shiro’s breath quicken and his heart beat in his throat.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Magical Brews

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taurussieben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurussieben/gifts).



> Thank you to Harky for editing this for me. A Sheith Secret Santa fic for @taurussieben. I hope you enjoy it!! <3

When Shiro first started going to Magical Brews, it was for the much needed jolt of caffeine mid-morning. That excuse was quickly replaced by his fascination with the barista who worked opening shifts. The man’s chestnut brown hair was pulled back in a short horsetail at the nape of his neck, but little tufts would often escape the elastic’s grip to frame a face that made Shiro’s breath quicken and his heart beat in his throat. 

The first day Shiro had gone in, he was in a rush. His novel’s first draft was only half-finished and he had already received more than one frantic phone call from his agent. He stumbled in with his laptop bag slung over one shoulder. The barista arched an eyebrow at Shiro’s request for a quad shot white mocha but had made it without a word. Shiro’s first sip was like heaven and he told the man as much. He’d merely sniffed derisively at him and gestured toward the tip jar with his chin.

Shiro practically lived in Magical Brews for the following week, drinking more coffee than was technically advisable. At the end of the week, Shiro collapsed back in the armchair he had claimed as his own, heaving a huge sigh of relief as he scrubbed at his face with his hands. It was finished, finally finished. It was only the first draft, and he was sure that the editor would come back to him with the manuscript covered in red ink, but at least he had a chance to breathe. And sleep.

Shiro closed his laptop and put it away, leaning back in the plush cushions to just relax and stare into space. His gaze settled on the ever-present barista. Shiro decided that he must be some kind of enigma. He never smiled, never joked around, but made the best damned coffee that Shiro had ever had. The barista was wiping down the countertop and seemed to be cursing under his breath. The late afternoon sun streaming through the windows created a sharp contrast of dark hair that seemed to sparkle in the light against the crisp white button-up he wore as part of his uniform, with the sleeves folded up to show off muscular arms. His left arm, Shiro noticed, was wrapped in a vine tattoo that started at the wrist and snaked up to the elbow and underneath the white fabric, making Shiro wonder how far up the man’s arm that tattoo went. His mouth watered at the thought and he sat up straight, clearing his throat at the intruding thoughts. 

He stood up with a sigh, stretching arms up high. The vertebrae in his back popped and released, making him wince. Had he really been there so long that his spine had settled? Shiro winced as he gingerly rose from his seat, gathering his things to shove them back in his bag. A noise behind him made him turn, and the cute barista was standing beside him, a rag in one hand.

“You gonna leave already so I can clean up after you?” He asked grumpily. The barista seemed to have a perpetual scowl on his face, and while cute, it made him feel very distant. 

“Y-yeah, I’m all finished with my project,” Shiro said uncertainly. He finished packing up his bag and heaved it over his left shoulder, fidgeting. He was about to turn around and leave the cafe when the barista looked up from cleaning the table Shiro had been sitting at.

“What’s had you stuck in here on your computer all week, anyway?”

“Er… I’m a writer and I was behind on my deadline.”

The barista raised his eyebrow at Shiro. “You’ve been writing nonstop for six days straight. What, did you have to write half the book still?”

Shiro scratched the back of his neck with his prosthetic hand, chuckling awkwardly.

“Actually...yes. It’s the sequel to my first novel and they wanted the first draft a month ago, but the words just weren’t flowing for me. I only just got into the groove of things this week.”

That got the barista’s attention. Shiro knew that many people talked about being writers without ever publishing anything, and he bet the barista had thought the same of him. He stood up from wiping down the table, one hand on his hip.

“Oh, what do you write?”

Shiro paused for a moment. It was always weird talking about his writing to other people since he felt like he wasn’t good enough to be called an author, contract and all.

“I write science fiction,” Shiro replied.

“Anything I’d know? Sci-fi is basically the only thing I read.”

Shiro steeled himself. “I doubt it, I’ve only had one book published so far. It’s called Forgotten Star.”

The rag dropped from the barista’s hand to the floor.

“Forgotten Star?  _ You’re  _ T. A. Shirogane?”

“...Yes?” 

“I’ve read Forgotten Star like a half dozen times this past year. It’s my favorite new book and I’ve been practically cursing you for taking so long with the next book.”

Shiro couldn’t believe his ears.

“Are you serious? You’ve read my book? You like it?”

The barista gave him a quizzical look. “Who couldn’t like it? You have such a fresh look at the genre, and the descriptions when Roberts gets to space for the forest time feel so raw and real.”

Shiro smiles at that. “That’s probably because I’m one of the few science fiction writers out there who can write from personal experience.”

The barista looked like he wanted to ask another question, but at that moment, one of his coworkers shouted out at him from the register, where a line had started to form.

“Keith, stop flirting and get your ass over here!”

Finally, a name.  _ Keith.  _ Shiro let it roll around in his mind for a moment. It suited him. 

Keith bit back a growl, clearly wanting to say a few choice words to his coworker. “I have to get back to work now. Will you be back again?”

Shiro felt his heart beating just a little bit faster, and while he didn’t need to come back anymore now that the first draft was out, he wanted to see this grumpy barista who liked his book again.

“Absolutely, yes. When do you work next?”

Keith grinned. “I work every day, but tomorrow I’m working the evening shift. It starts at two, but things start to calm down around five or six, depending on the day.”

Shiro smiled back. “I’ll be here at five. See you then.”

Keith dashed back behind the bar, handling the drinks that his coworker shouted out to him, and Shiro left, grinning to himself.

The next day, Shiro was rushing to get back to Magical Brews. He had just gotten out of a hopefully-promising meeting with his agent, and his head was still swimming with the news. He walked on autopilot, not even thinking about where he was going until he opened the door and heard the now-familiar tinkle of the bell. Shiro scanned the interior and found that, as Keith had told him, the cafe was mainly empty, except for a few people who looked to be about the age of university students, with laptops covered in stickers and a frenzied look about their eyes as they frantically tapped away. He cringed, thinking about how he must have looked, much the same as those same students.

Shiro found Keith leaning against the counter behind the bar, scrolling through his Instagram feed. An amused smile tugged at Shiro’s lips, but he smoothed it with one hand before getting Keith’s attention. He cleared his throat, brow raised as Keith nearly dropped his phone, his face shifting from one of mild annoyance to pleasure in the snap of an eye.

“Shiro! I was wondering if you would make it in.” Keith sounded  _ very _ happy to see Shiro and it was all he could do to stay calm.

“Y-yeah, things got a little held up with my agent, but they’re all clear now.”

Keith leaned forward on the bar between them. Shiro glanced around and saw that none of Keith’s coworkers were around and he was never good at flirting, if that’s what he and Keith were doing. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re here. I’ve been experimenting with some flavors I think you would like. If you want coffee right now, if that is. On the house.”

Shiro pursed his lips in thought. “I’m not allergic to anything. Surprise me.”

He leaned against the counter while Keith worked, watching the tight fit of his black jeans with interest. Shiro couldn’t see everything that Keith was doing behind the counter, since his back was turned to Shiro and he couldn’t very well walk behind the bar himself. Instead he leaned, he watched, and he stared at the most beautiful, muscled thighs and glutes he had ever seen outside of a gym.

Keith turned then, and Shiro quickly averted his gaze to something far less obvious, a flush creeping up his face.

Keith pulled a saucer out from under the register and set it down on the counter between them, followed by a ceramic mug filled to the brim with espresso and steamed milk galore. Shiro breathed in the heavy scent of the espresso and already wanted more. He could smell spices, and when he took a sip, it was like he were blasted back into space again, like the world had opened up before him and Shiro started to understand for the first time ever. He fell back into his body with an audible gasp.

“That’s so good! What’s in it?” he asked excitedly.

Keith gave him a lopsided grin. “I take it you like it? I made it up special, all on my own. It’s called Snow Chaser.”

Shiro raised his eyebrows. “Interesting name. Any particular story behind it?”

Keith shrugged. “It’s all the spices that make me think of being snowed in at a cabin in the middle of the woods. I’m sure that sounds just ridiculous, but—”

“No, that sounds incredible,” Shiro interrupted. “Thank you.”

“Of course. So... About your book,” Keith started, almost shy compared to what Shiro had experienced of the barista. He trailed off into silence as Shiro waited patiently, sipping his coffee.

“About my book? Did you have a question about it?” Shiro finally asked when the silence went on long enough to be awkward.

“You said y-you’re probably the only sci-fi writer to write from personal experience. You’ve been to space? I didn’t know.”

Shiro winced. He didn’t talk about that side of his life much anymore.

“That’s a conversation for dinner, not standing across a bar from one another while you’re working. So, that being said. When do you get off work? We can go grab something to eat, if you want.” 

Keith’s eyes widened and his breath caught. He snatched his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

“Thirty minutes.”

“I’ll sit down to enjoy my coffee until you’re done, then.” Shiro gave Keith a sly wink and turned to sit in what had become his usual seat. He bit his lip in thought.

Just how much did he want to tell a stranger, a fan, on a first date? Shiro’s chest pinched at the memory of flashing warning lights, the pain in his arm, then nothing at all. He wasn’t sure that he was ready to share that with just anyone yet. Maybe in the future, but not…

“Ready to go?”

Keith stood next to him, leather jacket slung over one shoulder with an easy grace. Shiro smiled and stood up, stretching out muscles that had gotten tense with his thoughts.

“Absolutely. What would you like? Italian? Chinese?”

Keith tapped one foot lightly on the hardwood floor. “There’s a really great Thai place around the corner, if you want?”

Shiro held out his hand for Keith to grasp. “Sound perfect. Lead the way?”

Keith’s hand slid so easily into his proffered hand and it felt so  _ right.  _ All thoughts of his injury left Shiro’s mind for the moment. That would be a topic for another day. For now, he was going on a date with his cute barista, who also just so happened to be a fan of his book. 


End file.
